Le mariage arrangé
by skybilmoute
Summary: la tite soeur de Draco doit se marier ...


Autrice : Bilmoute allias Lys Malfoy

Disclamer : toujours pas à moi malheureusement malgré qu'un certain blond fier de ce qu'il est m'intéresse beaucouuuuuuuup!!!!!!!!!

Vala ba dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon ti fic..

Titre : Le mariage arrangé...

La lumière du soleil pénétra la petite fenêtre vitrée qui orné le mur de la chambre de la plus jeune enfant des Malfoy, âgée tout juste de seize ans.

Elle grogna quand elle entendit les pas de sa mère dans les escaliers qui menait dans sa minuscule chambre et repoussa ses lourdes couettes dans le bout de son lit.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elle allait se marier avec Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de son frère mais surtout un sorcier de sang pur et un futur mangemort.

Son père avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de sa plus jeune fille qu'il ne considérait pas comment tel.

Il l'avait depuis toujours enfermé dans une petite chambre tout en haut du manoir Malfoy où souvent, la nuit, il lui affliger de nombreux sorts pour se détendre.

Il l'avait aussi empêché de suivre des cours dans une école de sorcellerie réputé pour la réussite et l'avait obligé à rester au manoir avec un précepteur.

Lucius la détestait ! Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait !

Elle avait pourtant le physique et la fierté des Malfoy, elle avait la grâce de sa mère, les cheveux blond et fin de son père ainsi que les yeux gris perle et le teint pâle.

Malgré cela, Lucius ne voulait pas reconnaître que c'était sa fille.

Peut être à cause du fait que ce soit une fille et que seul un garçon pouvait le succéder,

Peut être même qu'il avait peur que son maître veuille lui prendre pour faire d'elle sa femme.

Véga était le prénom de cette jeune fille, elle avait pour frère Draco Malfoy, un jeune garçon de 17 ans, qu'on reconnaissait pour être fier de sa famille, de son sang, pour son physique avantageux qui avait fait que toutes les jeunes filles de sang pur était passé dans son lit.

Il avait les cheveux blond très pâle plaqués en arrière avec du gel, une peau extrêmement pâle, des yeux gris perle et une musculature à en faire baver plus d'une « désolé de l'expression lol »

La jeune fille se leva rapidement pour se retrouver face à face avec sa mère, une jeune femme très belle.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui retombant dans le dos en cascade, une fine taille et de grands yeux bleus glace magnifiques.

Barbara, chérie tu te sens prête ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

Je suis bien obligé de toute façon... papa ne me laisse pas le choix... murmura t-elle.

Je croyais que tu l'aimais ce Blaise ! Lui dit elle étonné.

Le fait n'est pas là, même si je ne l'aimais pas, je serais obligé de l'épouser ! Lui répondit la jeune fille avec amertume.

Tu seras heureuse.. J'en suis sur ! La rassura sa mère.

Comme toi tu l'ai avec papa, peut être !? Répondit t-elle assez froidement.

Narcissa parut choqué, elle balbutia qu'elle était très heureuse et commença à partir.

Je suis désolé maman, s'écria Véga en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça... continua la jeune fille.

Véga savait que sa mère n'était pas heureuse, qu'elle était soumise depuis le jour de son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy mais elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir avec ce lot de paroles amer qui était tellement vraies.

C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas... tu veux que je te fasses couler un bon bain ? demanda t-elle reprenant son sourire habituel doucement.

Oh oui, faut que je mette un peu de vitesse dans mes mouvement sinon je vais être en retard ! s'exclama t-elle.

Tu sais la marié a le droit d'être en retard chérie ! Ria sa mère avant de descendre les escaliers.

J'en suis pas si sur... murmura la jeune fille les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Elle reprit vite ses esprits et se dirigea vers son armoire, qu'elle ouvrit découvrant de magnifiques tenues.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette même armoire, elle était vêtue d'une simple et fine nuisette en sois de couleur blanche, ses cheveux étaient détachés retombant dans le bas de son dos en cascade telle une déesse et on pouvait apercevoir d'agréables formes se dessiner à travers le fin tissu qui la recouvrait.

Elle sourit et attrapa une longue robe rouge, elle allait se marier en rouge quoi que dise son très cher père.

La posant devant elle, elle se mit à danser dans la chambre ne s'apercevant pas d'une présence sur le seuil de la porte

J'espère que mon début vous a plu !!!

Si oui appuyait sur le bouton goooooooo et dites moi tout !!


End file.
